


Before He Fades From Me...

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sharing, F/M, Fluffy, Pre Relationship, change of POV, hints of eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is having romantic reoccurring dreams nightly about the same man. What she doesn't know is who's behind them and why. The Doctor is having troubles dealing with his feelings for Rose, and they are coming out in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Fades From Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in over a decade and my very first ever Fan-fiction. Be kind to me :) all you wonderful authors on here have really inspired me to pick up the pen again and take back a joy that was taken from me long ago. This story is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. Sorry for those btw. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the characters etc. No infringement intended.

They spin around the dance floor laughing. She loves the feeling of being in his arms, and the warm feeling of his green velvet coat on her cheek. It’s a fabric she’s recently starting to equate with feelings of comfort and safety. The song comes to end and he spins her around once more then dips her with a flourish. They giggle at each other tell they both realize he hasn’t put her back on her feet, but she doesn’t mind as long as he keeps looking at her like that. He takes a deep breath and all but whispers “Rose Tyler I am in love with you”. He lowers his head and kisses her, a long sweet kiss filled with love and longing. It’s over too soon, but she plans on doing that more often. 

 

She slowly slips back into consciousness, fighting the inevitable of losing all the details of her dream. She screws her eyes shut trying to hold onto the last little bit of details she can before it all fades away and she’s left with only a few vague memories. Finally deciding to accept her fate, she opens her eyes, looking around the now familiar bedroom given to her just a few short weeks ago. Running her hands through her hair she silently goes through her head what she does remember: San Francisco, romantic walks, green velvet, brown curls and a pair of blue eyes. She may not remember all the particulars, but she does remember every feeling from the dream. She remembers security and safety, though since she met him she usually always feels that way so that’s nothing new, she remembers feeling a strong desire, and laughing, but her favorite feeling is the love. She can feel it in the way he holds her, see it in his eyes, she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she is unconditionally loved. It’s a feeling she didn’t really have much of growing up, so she treasures it the most. She’s pulled out of her thoughts by a loud clang and word she can only assume is curse. Laughing to herself and with all thoughts of her dream pushed to the side, she decides to go shower and get ready for their next adventure.

 

************************************************

He has to stop doing this, it’s getting out of hand. It started out harmless enough, just a way to help her feel normal after a day meeting small blue men, a head in a giant jar and watching her planet burn. He only wanted to make sure wouldn’t have nightmares, to give her a little bit human “normal”. It had nothing to do with wanting to make sure she didn’t wake up and demand to be taken home. Being telepathic, he figured he’d just go in a manipulate her dream a little, make her feel safe and secure and maybe instead of waking up scared, if she awoke with positive emotions she’d want to stay. Simple plan really. After her little blow up about the TARDIS getting into her head, he thought it would be better to not appear as himself. Well, this self anyway, besides she deserved someone romantic and poetic, a thought he didn’t dwell too long on for fear of the reason why, he chose his 8th self. All gentlemanly in looks and manners, not a gruff thing about it. He did always feel rather dashing in his green velvet coat. Settled on his plan, we waited for her to be in a deep sleep before entering her dream. They “met” in San Francisco, and he took her for a night on the town. Dinner and Dancing, moonlight walk. Very human, very cliche and he begrudgingly admits, very enjoyable. One time, that’s all it was supposed to be, but he got addicted. The stronger he felt for this girl, the more often he found himself intruding on her dreams, and the more romantic things became. It’s ok though, he can just stop before it gets any worse, really it’s not like he does it all that much. That’s when he walked right into a pole that he swore use to be 2 feet higher.

 

 

**************************************  
EVERY NIGHT! These dreams happen every single night. She’s had recurring dreams in the past, but never every single night for 3 weeks. Don’t recurring dreams usually have the same plot every time? Every time she dreams of him, they are doing something new and romantic. She rests her head on the cool tile and lets the hot water beat down her back, a habit she found relaxing for years and since the TARDIS seems to have an unlimited supply of hot water, its something she can do as much as she wants without having Jackie harping about the cost of water. The dreams aren’t troubling her as much as the fact that she’s positive she knows this man, but she just cannot place him. It’s something in the eyes. She feels slightly guilty having dreams about another man, when she’s definitely experiencing strong emotions for the Doctor ( She’s not ready to put a name to them yet). She doesn’t know why, it’s not like he’s shown much interest in her, so what’s wrong with indulging in a little fantasy. Its nice to feel loved and desired, even if it is just a dream, but it’s not just a dream is it? It feels so real. What she really wants is the affection to come from git out there, not from some man who lives in her imagination. He keeps making jokes about her “boyfriends” and her “pretty boys” but he can’t seem to see he’s all she wants. In a perfect world, she could take her dream man and meld the two together. She could just tell him how she feels, but what if he doesn’t feel the same? He’s always going on about human domestics, what if he gets angry and throws her off the TARDIS? How could she possibly live a normal life, how could she live without him?

 

*********************************  
Ok, so the downside to having a sentient/telepathic ship is he can’t even lie to himself without being punished. So he does it every night, oh well. He can stop whenever he wants. He has a giant Time Lord brain, he’s above all that human emotion stuff. It’s not like he needs to be able to hold her after a particularly difficult trip. He doesn’t need to be able to openly show his feelings for her. He doesn’t have to have her look at him like he hung the moon, Time Lords don’t need any of that human nonsense. He’s an island, he doesn’t need anyone. Except her the TARDIS chimes in. Yes, thank you he responds with a hint of sarcasm. He can’t pinpoint when he became so reliant on her smile and her laugh. He doesn’t know when his every thought became dependent on her. He has a problem now, he’s in love with her and if her dreams tell him anything she’s in love with another man. Wait, its not her fault. Is he actually jealous of himself? If he’s being honest with himself then yes he is. Why would she want this rough, angry, shell of Time Lord? Of course she’d want the sweet, gentle pretty boy. Wouldn’t she? He can’t really come clean and admit he’s been in her head changing her thoughts, she’d be furious with him. He’s doomed to either lose her completely or love her from afar. 

**********************************  
She finds odd how a moment of clarity can come at the most inopportune times. Like finally realizing that there is something very not normal about her dreams while being chained to wall and interrogated. It came to her like a smack across the cheek, that’s not an analogy the thought actually came to her seconds after the guard struck her for her clever retort. Someone has to be controlling her dreams, something not natural has to be going on. She got so caught up in the good feelings she didn’t really bother to ask why or how. She spent the rest of time questioning The Doctor about different types of mind control, trying to not give too much away and worry him. She needed more information before she wanted to get him involved, he did have a tendency to overreact. She get’s that being chained to wall probably wasn’t the best time to play 20 questions but what else were they going to do? She’s pretty sure he knows something he’s not telling her cause as soon as she asked if that was something the TARDIS would do, he got extremely agitated and refused to talk to her. That brings her to now, sitting in the library, worrying her lip and focusing on any detail she can remember, some sort of clue as to who could be doing this. For a moment she allowed herself to hope it was him doing it to try to be closer to her. She quickly dismissed that thought, knowing it was impossible. She’s thinking too hard, she needs to try to clear her mind. She squeezed her eyes closed and concentrated on the feeling of the velvet chair under her fingers as she absentmindedly rubbed the arm back and forth. The motion was soothing, back and forth, Golden gate bridge, back and forth, the smell of the sea air, back and forth those beautiful blue eyes. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn’t know The Doctor had come in until he touched her on the arm to get her attention. She opened her eyes to find him crouched down level to her face with a look of, well a look she couldn’t place…Was that concern? fear? Love? “Oh” she managed to squeak out when she looked into his eyes, she finally recognized why her dream man felt so familiar. Why she knows she has seen those eyes, and the affection behind them.

************************************************

She’s on to him, he just knows it. All those questions in the dungeon were not a coincidence. She’s getting closer to figuring it out. He needs to come clean. He needs to stop being a coward and just tell her everything. She’s a sweet person, maybe she will forgive him. Or at least not be cruel when she turns him down. Maybe she’d even stay on the ship. He could keep things platonic. He’s kidding himself, she wouldn’t want a dirty old man lusting after her. She deserved better, she deserved to know the truth. He found her sitting in the library in his favorite velvet wing back chair, chewing on her lip. She looked positively adorable with her eyes and face scrunched up, obviously trying to figure something out. Now or never, he sighs shakes out his shoulders, ready as he’ll ever be, he goes to her. She must be deep in thought because she doesn’t even hear his boots coming up to her. He crouches down to her level, hoping that if her looked less threatening maybe she wouldn’t freak out as bad. He sort of gets lost watching her, forgetting what he came to do, the rhythmic back and forth on the chair sort of hypnotises him. Something, he doesn’t know what but he suspects his nosy ship, pulls him out of it and he reaches for her arm. In a matter of seconds he sees an array of emotion cross her face before settling on recognition. He heard a soft “oh” but before he could open his mouth to start to defend himself he found his arms filled with the small blond.

***********************************************  
Ok, so I shouldn’t have gotten involved. Really all I did was give him a little push and her a little clarity. What’s the point of being in their heads if I can’t give them a little help sometimes. It was hurting me watching them day in and day out. Both madly in love with each other and both positive the other could never feel the same way. Things won’t be perfect, there will be fights and heartache but there will also be love. Lots of love, and that will make everything worthwhile.


End file.
